onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Foxy
| jva= [[]]| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=|Noro Noro no Mi }} Foxy the Silver Fox (銀ギツネのフォクシー Gin-gitsune no Fokushī) is the captain of the Foxy Pirates. Statistics *''Japanese Name'': フォクシー *''Romanized Name'': Fokushī *''English Name'': Foxy *''Current occupation'' : Captain of the Foxy Pirates *''Nicknames'': "The Silver Fox" *''Affiliations'': Foxy Pirates *''Japanese VA'': Bin Shimada *''English VA'': n/a *''First Appearance'': Manga Chapter #305, Anime Episode #208 *''Lastest Appearance'': *''Rivals'': Luffy *''Fighting Style'': Boxing *''Devil Fruit'': Noro Noro no Mi :*''Meaning'': Slow Slow Fruit :*''English Name'': :*''Type'': Paramecia :*''Effect'': Allows the user to emit pink, ring-shaped "Noroma photons" that are able to slow anything down for 30 seconds. During this time, any force applied to the slowed person/thing will occur all at once when the thirty seconds are up. *''Bounty: 24,000,000 Belli Personnality Foxy is a cheater and trickster, who participates in the Davy Back Fight, a contest between pirate crews where the winning team can steal crew members from the losing team. Most members of Foxy's crew joined him because he won them in this contest. However, they seem to be genuinely enthusiastic about being in the Foxy pirates, and wholeheartedly cheer on their crewmates and captain in the Davy Back Fight. Though he acts supremely confident most of the time and seems quite fond of himself, Foxy is extremely sensitive to insults or criticism. Any offensive words from others cause him to instantly become depressed, and he usually ends up losing his footing and falling to the ground, barely supporting himself with his arms, while a black cloud suddenly appears over his head. Luckily for Foxy, all it takes is a few kind words from his second-in-command, Porche, to perk him up again. In the anime, Nami and Usopp used this weakness to their advantage by alternately hurling insults and compliments at Foxy non-stop, leaving him emotionally (as well as physically) paralysed and unable to help his team during the roller race. History Originally in the manga, when Foxy's crew faces Luffy and the Straw-Hat Crew, they play two three-match games. In the first game, the Donut Race, the Straw-Hats lose Tony Tony Chopper to Foxy. In the second round, Groggy Ring, Zoro and Sanji manage to beat their opponents and thus win back Chopper and with great aplomb the final round, Combat, Luffy triumphs over Foxy. He then decides to take Foxy's flag as his prize, instead of taking a crew mate. However in the anime, in the second round after Sanji and Zoro win, Luffy picks a horse that Foxy had stolen, leaving Chopper with Foxy. In the final round of the game, Luffy wins again, and reclaims Chopper. Unfortunately, Luffy stupidly accepts another round of games, and loses the first two matches, along with Chopper and Nico Robin, respectively. In desperation, Nami makes a deal with Foxy that who ever wins would take 500 people from the other captain's team (which has Sanji wondering what his child would look like). In the final game, a duel between captains, Monkey D. Luffy wins and takes Foxy's pirate flag, along with Chopper, Robin, and 497 of Foxy's 499 subordinates, which he accepts, then dismisses. When he realizes that the Foxy logo is on the Foxy pirate ship's sail as well, Luffy offers to make them a new logo. The crews part without hard feelings, despite the crudity of Luffy's artwork. Later in the One Piece series, in a filler arc, The Straw Hats meet up with Foxy again. Luffy saves Foxy, and the two subordinates that were not taken from Foxy, Hamburger and Porche. Foxy's old boat has been taken over by other pirates that Foxy originally won in an earlier Davy Back Fight. Luffy takes the ship back for Foxy, but then Foxy decides to get revenge on the Straw Hat crew. The Straw Hats easily defeat Foxy, but allows him to retain his dignity, but most likely will still follow Luffy to One Piece/Raftel. Foxy ate the Devil Fruit Noro Noro no Mi (ノロノロの実 ''Slow Slow) which allows him to fire microscopic particles that can slow down his enemies or other objects. When he cheats, he frequently uses these powers to increase the impact of his attacks or stop his opponents in their tracks. Luffy manages to beat this power by using a mirror he found on Foxy's ship, reflecting the Noroma photons back at him, then delivering a final blow with a 30 second delay. Attacks *'Noro Noro Beam': Foxy's main attack. He shoots a beam of noroma photons at his target, slowing it down for 30 seconds. *'Kyuubi Rush (Nine-Tails Rush)': Foxy delivers a flurry of punches to his opponent. The actual punches aren't especially strong, but are made more powerful by slowing his opponent down with Noro Noro Beam. *'Foxy Face Bombs': Foxy fires several bombs shaped like his face and slows them all down with his devil fruit power. The bombs then all explode at once in a massive blast. *'Foxy Upgrade': Realising that Luffy cannot be seriously injured by normal punches, Foxy places blue spiked glove covers on his boxing gloves. The sharp points allow him to do more damage. *'Foxy Shichihenge (Foxy Seven-Change Disguise)': Foxy disguises himself in costumes to trick his opponent so that he can set up a sneak attack. Though he believes them to be brilliant, the disguises are so poor that only a complete moron (i.e. Luffy) would be fooled by them. *'Foxy Counter Blow': Foxy slips a bear trap shaped like a fox's head on the end of his boxing glove and punches his opponent with it. *'Mirror Racket': Foxy uses a hand-mirror to reflect his beams towards his opponent. *'Noro Noro Beam Sword': Using a wooden sword as a base, Foxy forms an extendable sword of his noroma photons. This sword can create the same effect on the opponent as a Noro Noro Beam, or form shackles of noroma photons to bind his/her limbs. *'Megaton Kyuubi Rush (Megaton Nine-Tails Rush)': Foxy delivers a series of punches as with Kyuubi Rush, but harder, faster, and with more punches after Foxy Upgrade. *'Foxy Fighter': Foxy fires a cannonball before slowing it down with Noro Noro Beam. Foxy then mounts a small wooden glider onto the cannonball and delivers a punch as it slows down using the speed of the cannonball. Foxy can then jump off of the glider, allowing it to crash into his opponent and explode. Mecha Attacks *'Gorilla Puncher #13': Foxy pilots a giant mechanical punching machine to use against his opponent. The machine's punches are flaming and are supposedly even capable of burning sea monsters. *'Noro Marble Coach Devil': Foxy traps his opponent in a chamber with the Gorilla Puncher coming towards them. At the same time, he reflects his beams all over the chamber using its mirrored back wall and Mirror Racket. Even if his opponent manages to dodge all of the beams and punches, unless they think quickly they'll be eventually crushed against the back wall by the Gorilla Puncher. *'Gorilla Puncher Golden Hit': Foxy punches his opponent with all of the Gorilla Puncher's flaming fists at once. This technique was powerful enough that it almost knocked Luffy out. Merchandise He featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Trivia * Foxy's fight record is 920 wins 1 loss (against Luffy). * Foxy was in the Japanese version of One Piece Grand Battle!, however he was one of 4 characters that was cut from the English version of the game. The Davy Back Games were turned into mini-games with Usopp and the Veggie pirates as the challengers instead, although his crew are still seen in the background of the mini-games. *Foxy was the first villain to ever been saved by Luffy (anime only). *Foxy seems to be much less evil than the other villains; also, unlike the other villains, he actually cares for his crew. *Many of One Piece's primary villains were given distinct laughs. Foxy follows this tradition with a strange laugh that sounds like "Fehfehfehfehfeh". *In a recent character popularity poll, Foxy was voted the 95th most popular character in One Piece.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Page 219, Results 51-99 References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Martial Artists Category:Foxy Pirates